Disgusting
by FayeHitorima
Summary: When Claire loses the love of her life, she gets stuck inbetween a rock and a hard place. Is she supposed to save him?
1. Chapter 1

Disgusting

_I loved you._

_You turned on me._

_You left me to bleed._

_Your_

_~Disgusting_

* * *

"He was the village outcast. Left alone. She came to him. Told him that everything was going to be alright. He trusted her. Loved her. They were bonded forever. He went insane. She hid and watched as he slaughtered her loved ones. She cried, ran to him. Tried to stop him. He couldn't bring himself to kill her. The pain was to great. He killed himself. Bringing pain and nightmares with him. She laid in a puddle of his blood. Died, in that puddle. Ready to be united with him, but was taken by surprise when she looked over the earth, to see, him. Killing. And that's all I'm going to read you tonight!" Willow slammed the book shut and smiled at her littler sister, who was upset. "Why can't we read another chapter?!" She pouted, "Now Clair, if we read it all tonight, you are going to be sad tomorrow." She set the book on a small table next to the make-sift bed. She tucked the youth in a gently kissed her forehead. "Goodnight Clair." Willow retreated towards the doorway when she heard a small cry. Turning to Clair, she looked in her pleading, question blue orbs. "Is mother ever going to come home, Will?" Willow sighed, "I don't know Clair-bare." Clair nodded and laid back down. The older sister flicked the light switch and shut her door.

As Clair fell into a light sleep, she had the same dreams as nights and nights before.

_They ran through the forest, hand in hand. As they past through the tree's they slowly aged. From toddler to kid. Kid to teen. Teen to young adult, but as she looked back at him, he was gone. The leaves flowed around her apologetically. She stood there, alone. She eventually decayed with the forest. His anger rising in the world as he grew stronger, and so did his hatred. Wicked smiles as he killed millions. And he burned down that one cherry blossom tree, that loved him most._

* * *

**Hope you all liked it. It's the beginning of a Sephiroth love story. It's going to be quite a few chapters. R&R!! Thanks!!! **

**~Rachael**


	2. Love

Disgusting

* * *

Claire sat on the grass in her pretty little blue sundress and sun hat that sat on her shoulder length black hair. Her sister, Willow, was sitting, reading a book under an Oak tree. "Sister, I'm going for a walk." Claire said as she stood up and rubbed grass from her bottom. "Alright Claire." She said not taking her eyes from the book. Claire ran through the trees feeling the wind, smelling the Cherry blossoms. She kept walking until she came across a waterfall. She stood on top of a rock right above the waterfalls beginning. Sniffed the air, taking in the sent of freshness. As she was about to clime off the rock, she slipped causing her to scream as she grabbed onto the slippery side of a rock attached to the waterfall. "Help Me! Please! S-someone!" She screeched as she slowly, finger by finger, got closer to falling. She clenched her eyes shut as she slipped. Her eyes remained closed as she felt something grab her wrist. She looked up to see a boy with silver hair pulling her up. "Give me your other hand!" He yelled past the falls. She did as told and he pulled her safely to land. She panted and crawled away from the edge of the falls. As she plopped down onto the grass, she heard someone stand up and walk over to her. Feeling a presents, she cracked an eye open to see the boy that had saved her life. "Hm…" She sat up slowly, "Thank you so much." She said whole-heartedly. The boy looked down and slowly stood up. He nodded and ran off. She stood and ran after him. "W-wait!" She caught up to the boy and bumped into his still back. "Sorry." She said sheepishly. He quickly turned around, startling the young girl before him. "Listen, get out of here. It's not safe for a girl as weak as you." He stated coldly. She snickered, "Make me! You saved me! Can you atleast be polite and tell me your name?!" He stared down into her eyes. "Sephiroth." She stuck her nose in the air. "I'm Claire. How old are you?" She asked as she poked him in the chest. "10," She nodded, "I'm 9, what were you doing out here Seph?" He twitched at the nick name she gave him, "Training. And you.?" "Walking." She put her hands on her hips. "Where you live?" He tilted his head, "Shinra." She gasped, "Whoa! Sweet." he sighed, "Is this o-" He was cut off by her grabbing his hand, "You're my new best friend, K Seph?" His eyes widened slightly. No one has ever even a conversation that was more that 10 words with him. She smiled at him, her new best friend. His only friend. Hand in hand they ran through Claire's garden. Willow watched over them. She had a bad feeling about this boy. But Claire was happy so she left it alone. Claire and Sephiroth played together in the garden everyday.

Two weeks after Sephiroth's 17th birthday, he and Claire laid in the garden together. He stroked her cheek as they stared intently into each other's eyes. He smiled as she leaned into his touch. "Seph…" she sighed. She opened her blue eyes that glistened in the moon-light. He felt as if was falling in love with her all over again, and as he laid his lips on her soft pink ones, he felt like he could fly. This beautiful thing stole his authentic heart. She had fallen for the man that would one day, be the worlds most feared

killer.

* * *

Did you like? If so R&R!!! yay!!!! I personally like this chapter the most so far.


End file.
